


You're my true hero

by Sora_to_Yume (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sora_to_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. John is a super hero Dave's his boyfriend. John always gets home late and tired; all he wished was to sleep well for an entire night, but they keep calling him to save the world. Dave hates that fact, too. While Dave do something very risk for humanity, he believes it will help his love to sleep well at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my true hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm in love with the HERO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269696) by [AvoidingTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime). 



> So this is my first fanfic (for real I guess) and I made it with AngelMakkura. She's also my beta, so thank you!  
> English is not our mother language so sorry if there's any mistakes. If anything, tell us!  
> Hope you enjoy it.

I look at my glowing watch, for what must be the tenth time only this day. My watch is actually a communicator; it glows whenever someone is in danger or needs me to save their lives or something like that. Sometimes it’s a very silly task, like rescuing the major’s cat from the tree, and sometimes it’s something serious, like saving people from a fire. Being a hero is a hell of work, and I’m feeling so tired today that I’m almost sleeping in flight.

 

Actually, flying keeps me awake. The cold wind blows in my face, messing my black hair and twisting it into small curls of knots. Underneath me, there are lots of small dots of light, indicating that the whole city’s up and working, even though it’s already ten to eleven pm. It’s like they just can’t relax.

From the distance, I see the major’s house – or should I say, mansion. Because my home, compared to his, is infinitely small. But I’m just happy with it. I land on the roof, and grabbing my cellphone, I send the man inside the house a message saying where I am. Then I look around, while waiting for him. The vision from down here and up in the sky isn’t that different: city is completely lit up.

Behind me, I hear a door closing. Turning around I’m greeted by the figure of a small man in a very beautiful robe. He’s bald and a little overweight, but over all, he’s a very friendly man. I smile a buck-tooth smile for him and wait until he’s right by my front and I incline forward to listen to his problem of the night.

  
He must be kidding.

  
Apparently, his wife is pregnant, and she has the weirdest cravings I’ve ever heard of. Actually I’m just here because the major heard somewhere that I cook anything and everything turns out to be delicious. Dawn the one who told it to him!

  
After one hour I finally finish the strange dish the wife’s major ordered me to do. I bid farewell to the loving happy couple and fly away from their home, hopefully back to my own.

  
When I get there it’s already half past one, and the lights are still on. I pause for a moment, and my tired face lit up in a smile. I know who’s home, I just don’t know why he’s up so late. Waiting for me? That would be definitely very cute of him, though he’d never admit.

  
I plan to make a surprise for him, so I try to sneak inside the house by the balcony. I guess I made a loud noise somewhere along the fail attempt, because when I turn around I see a shadow and recognize it right away.

  
Dave’s standing by the wall, looking cool like always. He’s not wearing his shades (well I already know the colour of his eyes, so it’s not a problem for him any more), so his bright red eyes burn in the dark corridor, staring at me with such intensity that I blush and turn to close the window.

  
\- Hey super boy, invasion of property is a crime, you know. – he says.

  
I laugh and close the window.

  
\- Oh no! Maybe the evil is taking control of me!

  
\- Maybe. – He come closer to me and takes me by my waist, kissing me. - And I am the evil, come to the dark side, lil' hero.

  
\- But you are too cool to be bad! – Although I think he would make the handsome type of devil, the one all the girls fall on their knees for. I blush at this thought, knowing how jealous I would be and thank God he can’t see me in such darkness.

  
\- Who knows? I can use my coolness for the evil... I think it’s a bunch of irony to be the villain of my own super boyfriend.

  
I laugh again and kiss him.

  
\- Yeah, so ironic, you're right. - I say, but at this very moment a yawn decides to attack me. Dawn I’m almost sleeping in his arms.

  
\- Tired? – He asks.

  
\- A little... - The yawn comes again. Wait just a little more, I don’t want to go to bed, not now.

  
I feel one of his arms circling my legs and my eyes widen in surprise; is he seriously lifting me? I can fly my way to bed, did he forget? Truth be told, I would actually fall straight forward in the ground if I tried using my energy a bit more. Still, I try to look stronger than I am at the moment.

  
\- Daaaaaaaave, you don't need to do this! – I say, without really attempting to leave his arms.

  
\- Don't need but I want to. – He replies.

  
When we got to the bedroom, he put me on the bed and lay down by my side. I look at him, making a small, tired smile, but sleep is getting the best of me and I almost can’t take it any more.

  
\- Good night, Dave! I love you. – I whisper.

  
\- Love you too. – He says and kisses me on the cheek. Before I drift into the embrace of dreams, I feel like he just did something to my watch, also because it made a soft click. He couldn’t possible have turned it off, could he? Only God knows what can happen if I don’t answer the major’s call. I feel him kissing me in the eye, and making a huge effort, I can open them only slightly, only enough to see his face. I smile and ask:

  
\- What happened? -

  
\- I missed you. – He whispers.

  
\- Missed you too... – Smiling softly, I curl in Dave’s chest and he passes an arm around me.

  
Laying here now, by his side, I can’t feel anything but happiness. I wish I could wake up in the morning and still be here, and not in some faraway land, fighting against some enemy or, like I said, rescuing some poor cat. I wish tonight, only tonight, this stupid watch won’t glow, just so I can stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I don't think the characterization was that good... I must improoove -w-  
> Edit: Gaaah I had forgotten to put summary /dead   
> And now it looks quite suggestive.  
> Dawn.


End file.
